


The Alien Boy

by RoseyR



Series: Sci-Fi Creek [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Tweek, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Mainly Craig/Tweek, Other, Sex, Slight Clyde/Bebe, Slight Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, Spaceman Craig, slight Kenny/Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: It was Craig's dream to finally be in space and travel through the stars and universe. He would be happier if this was a solo mission and that he wasn't traveling with people he honestly hates. However, after finding a space egg and it suddenly hatched into an human sized alien, things only get complicated, especially when the alien has grown attached to him.





	The Alien Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hm...I know I shouldn't be writing this many one shot stories in this short amount of time, but I just have too much story ideas in my head and need to write something else besides the main story if I want my creative juices to flow. Augh...why is everything so complicated for me!?
> 
> Also, I would say that this is a Creek story, but I suddenly realize I'm kinda making Tweek here be on top during the smut section so...yeah...*shakes nervously*
> 
> Anyways, I have watched the entire Alien series, except for the crossover ones, and well...you might see a few references...or at least how somewhat similar it is to the movies...I don't know...I can't really remember everything I saw from those movies.
> 
>  
> 
> **Also warning, this does contain a lot of smut, at least somewhere in the middle and end, so if you're not into that, either skip reading this or simply skip those sections, I don't know, just do whatever.**
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

Space. It was is a mysterious place. It's endless. It's beautiful. It's something that humans will never fully understand unless they try their best to go further.

Which is what Craig is doing. His mission is to find any planets that exist aside from those in the Milky Way. Thanks to advance technology, human being are finally capable of going much farther into space than those in the past.

Craig was both happy but disappointed.

Craig was happy because he's finally doing something he loves, being in space and being away from home. Why he was disappointed is because this wasn't a solo mission, he had to work with others.

"Hey Craig...have you seen my sunglasses anywhere?" Clyde asked as he entered Craig's room.

"Why would you need sunglasses?" Craig said, not putting down his book.

"Because we're going near a sun," Clyde said.

"Um...you do realized the windows have a special protection layer that helps us look at any sun and stars without burning our eyes out, right?

"Yeah, but I just want to wear them and post them on Instagram so my followers know how cool I look."

Craig simply shut his door and made sure to lock it so Clyde couldn't come in.

Nonetheless, Craig hated having to do this mission with other people, no matter if some of them were his friends back home or people he somewhat tolerate. It was more worse when he is also stuck having to work with people he really hated.

"Hey guys, the toilet is clogged up again!" Cartman shouted.

"How!? That thing isn't suppose to get clogged!" Clyde exclaimed.

"How the fuck should I know?" Cartman said as he walked away.

"...Okay...tell me again how that fatass managed to be part of the space program?" Craig asked Kyle.

Kyle sighed, "he cheated on his exam. I tried telling them, but that asshole managed to lie his way to get here."

"...Figures," Craig sighed and went back to work.

Craig finally decided it wasn't too bad. No one really bugged him that much, and besides, even though Craig was an antisocial type of person, he knew he would go insane if he didn't have a human to talk to once in awhile. Heck, when he's really lonely, he would feel happy to hear Clyde's stupid remarks or cries.

Then again, Craig never felt that lonely in the first place.

"Captain, I detect a small planet a few feet away from us," Kyle said.

"Oh, it has a cute color, don't you think so Wendy?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah, right Stan?"

"U-um...y-yeah...it's r-real-" Stan suddenly started throwing up. Typical.

"Stan, keep it together. I'm getting tired of smelling your vomit just because Wendy talks to you. Kyle...stop calling me captain...it's weird...but anyways, set courses towards that planet. We gotta check if it's livable or if it has any living organisms on it."

"Yes sir," Kyle said as he started setting course.

Once their ship landed, Craig, Stan, Token, Clyde, and Kenny decided to explore the planet while Cartman, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, and Butters stayed on the ship and collect any data they receive.

"Be careful fellas, you uh...might not know when any nasty aliens could go and um...melt your faces off!" Butters said.

"Don't worry Butters, we'll be fine," Kenny said as he patted Butters head.

"You sure you don't want to come Cartman?" Stan asked.

"No way, that's way too much work!"

"Dude, I know for a fact that you're not even going to bother helping us here in the ship!" Kyle said.

"Your point is?"

"Ugh!" Kyle groaned and stomped back to the main room.

"...You know...I'm surprised you're coming with us this time," Craig said to Token.

"Please, as much as I'm a computer wiz, I'm not going to torture myself by being in the same room as Cartman," Token sighed.

"Good point."

"Come on! Let's go! I wanna see aliens!" Clyde said.

"For the last time babe, our computers don't detect any living organisms on this planet, so you won't be seeing any aliens here," Bebe said.

"Aw...really?"

"Afraid so, but stay safe," Bebe said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Craig started making a gagging gesture at the display.

"Will do, see you later." Clyde started catching up with everyone else while they said goodbye to the Headquarter group.

Once they suit up and stepped outside, the first thing Craig did was check if the air was breathable.

"Hm...the air is similar to Earth, but still not stable at the moment," Craig said.

"Huh...well if we ever decided to colonize here, we have to clean up the air a bit and then we're good," Stan said.

"Yeah...but we better look around and see if there are any plants and any water."

"Lead the way captain," Kenny said.

The group head off in one direction and started exploring the area. After a bit of exploring, they did find some plants, but they could tell they were inedible and could never be used for medicine. They also found a small stream of water, but it was filled with chemicals that made it undrinkable.

"Shit...looks like this planet isn't what we're looking for," Craig said.

"We can at least take back a few plants and study them though. Could be useful," Token said.

"Alright. Kenny, Clyde, and Stan, start taking some plant samples and bring them back to the ship."

"Alright dude," Stan said as he carefully plucked a couple of purple flowers that have spikes on each petal.

"Gross...this one is all...gooey..." Kenny said as he took one plant, but it started leaking out a strange substance.

"Hey...where's Clyde?" Token asked.

The group stopped what they were doing and started looking around for their crew member.

"Clyde? Clyde! ...Where the fuck is that idiot," Craig sighed.

"You guys!" Clyde suddenly came out of nowhere and started running towards them.

"There he is," Token sighed.

"You guys you guys you guys!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde, calm down. What is it?" Craig asked.

"Look what I found!" Clyde said as he held something in his hands.

"...Wow...what a...pretty rock," Craig said sarcastically.

"No you dummy, it's an egg!" Clyde grinned.

"An egg? How? Bebe said that there aren't signs of living organisms on this planet," Stan said.

"I don't know but it's definitely an egg! Look!" Clyde held the egg closer to their face. Everyone leaned forward and stared at it until the egg suddenly jumped.

"The fuck...?" Craig was surprised.

"Woah...it is an egg, and it's going to hatch!" Kenny said.

"Well congrats Clyde, you're a mother," Craig said.

"Aw...I'm going to call it Fredrick," Clyde said as he started cradling the egg close to his helmet.

"Fredrick? Why?"

"It looks like a Fredrick," Clyde said.

"It doesn't have a face!" Token said.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Craig sighed.

"Yeah," Clyde said happily.

"Put it back," Craig said.

"W-what?" Clyde's eyes widened.

"You heard me, put it back. If there is an egg here, that means there is a mother, and like most mothers, they're going to be pissed when they realized that their baby is gone."

"But...I didn't see anything out there...I'm pretty sure little Fredrick here was abandoned," Clyde said.

"I don't care, we don't know what's in there nor do we know if it's dangerous. We're not taking it back on our ship," Craig said.

"B-but-"

"Now Clyde." Craig said sternly. Craig glared at Clyde, daring him to defy his order. Clyde gulped and sadly started heading to the direction of where he found the egg.

"...You could have been more easy on the guy," Kenny said.

"Don't care, I'm not risking having something that could potentially kill us," Craig said, "now, gather as much plant specimen as you can and let's head back."

Everyone nodded and continued gathering a couple of plants.

* * *

Clyde was back in the area he found the egg. Clyde found the nest he found it in and was about to put it back. Clyde stopped as he looked at the egg and couldn't help but feel tears forming.

"S-stupid Craig...you're not dangerous...are you?"

As if responding, the egg started jumping once more.

"Yeah! You're just a defenseless little baby...how can you ever be dangerous...who knows...you could even be a new species of bird for all I care," Clyde said.

The egg started jumping again, but this time more violently. Clyde almost dropped the egg, but managed to catch it. The egg kept jumping and shaking until it finally started opening up.

"Oh god..Fredrick...you're hatching!" Clyde exclaimed, he couldn't help the gleeful smile that was forming on his face.

The egg continued hatching on Clyde hand until a small sluggish creature came out of the egg.

"Woah...is that...is that you Fredrick?" Clyde asked.

The creature didn't reply, but it did made a small noise that made Clyde squeal in delight.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Clyde said. Clyde looked at the creature a bit longer, but he then looked at the nest. He knew he couldn't leave it here, not when he couldn't see the mother. Clyde looked at the creature and decided to keep it. "I don't care what Craig said, I'm taking you back to the ship."

Clyde carefully placed the creature in his mission bag and quickly headed back to the ship. He couldn't wait to show Bebe their new baby.

* * *

"There you are Clyde, I was getting worried. You already took that egg back?" Craig asked when he saw the familiar brunette.

"Um yep!" Clyde said nervously.

"...You alright?" Craig raised a brow as he stared at Clyde.

"Totally fine...l-let's get in already. I'm starving after a long day of exploring," Clyde said as he ran inside.

Craig watched him and couldn't help but sigh. "Idiot..." Craig soon went inside and closed the door.

After getting out of his suit and taking a quick shower, Craig went to the dining area and saw that everyone was there.

"Any luck?" Nichole asked.

"Sorta. There were plants and a stream of water, but all of it can't be used," Craig said.

"Too bad...this place was so pretty," Wendy sighed.

"D-don't worry Wendy, I'm sure we'll fine another planet that's way prettier and we can live in," Stan said.

"Thanks Stan," Wendy smiled. If Craig saw anymore of this couple shit, he was going to throw up.

"By the way Bebe, how you said there weren't any living organisms?"

"Huh?"

"Clyde here found an egg earlier," Craig said. He saw Clyde stiffen in his seat and his eyes shifted a bit. Craig also noticed that Clyde had his mission bag with him.

"Really? Weird...the computer said there aren't any living organisms anywhere. There was no heat source or anything."

"Huh...probably a malfunction, better fix that..." Craig said.

"Y-yeah, we should! In fact, I volunteer to help Bebe fix the computer!" Clyde said as he grabbed Bebe's hand and the two started walking off.

"W-wait! My bagel isn't done yet!"

"...That was weird..." Token said.

"...Yeah..." Craig started feeling suspicious.

Once Bebe and Clyde are in the laboratory, Clyde let go of Bebe's hand.

"What the heck Clyde? The computer is in the main room," Bebe said.

"I know I know...I just...look," Clyde opened up his bag and lifted up the little creature.

"W-what the heck is that!?" Bebe squealed in disgust.

"It the egg I found, or at least it use to be...it hatched!"

"What is it doing here!?"

"I couldn't leave it on its own when it's all defenseless and has no mother," Clyde said.

"Yeah, but Craig is not going to like this..."

"Please Bebe...just look at it...isn't it cute?"

The creature started squealing and Bebe couldn't help but gushed at it.

"Aw...I guess when it makes that sound...it's kinda adorable..."

"I know! I'm calling him little Fredrick," Clyde said.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl," Bebe said.

"Oh...well what do you want to call it?"

"Melissa," Bebe smiled.

"Mellisa?"

"Why not? It looks like a Melissa."

"Well we technically don't know if it's a boy or a girl. To be honest, Fredrick here looks like a boy."

"It's a girl and we're calling it Melissa."

"Fredrick."

"Melissa."

"Fredrick!"

"Melissa!"

"Fred-"

"How about I call it, if you two don't explain right now then I'm going to throw you in the vacuum of space," Craig suddenly said.

"C-Craig!" Clyde and Bebe exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that thing," Craig said.

"I'm sorry Craig! It's just...look at it!" Clyde raised the creature close to Craig's face.

"...It's cute...but we don't know what that thing is suppose to be. We can't keep it here. It has to go," Craig said.

"W-wait...this is a new creature we've never seen before. If we brought it back and do some experiments, we can find something that could benefit humankind," Bebe said.

"You are not touching Fredrick!" Clyde said as he held the creature close to his chest.

"Look Bebe, I know you also want to keep it as well...but where are we going to keep it?"

"...The chamber tube. Don't we use that when we're experimenting plants? The glass should be strong enough to keep this little guy from escaping," Bebe said.

"..." Craig looked at Clyde and Bebe, their faces were full of hope. Craig sighed, "fine...we can keep it."

"Yay!" Clyde and Bebe cheered.

"If it starts shitting, I'm not going to be the one to clean it up," Craig said as he turned around and decided to tell the others.

"This is great! Aren't you happy little Fredrick?"

"Don't you mean...Melissa?"

The two continued their argument on what they were going to call it, unaware that the creature was looking longingly at the door.

* * *

Everyone has gone to sleep, all except for Craig. Craig was busy checking all the equipment around the ship and making sure everything was working properly. Craig finally reached the lab and made sure everything was in tip top shape. He suddenly hears a small noise behind him. Craig turned around and saw the creature, who was now jumping around once it saw Craig enter.

"Relax, you're going to tucker yourself out little guy," Craig said.

The creature wouldn't stop moving around and pressing itself against the glass. Craig sighed and sat down on a chair and put his hand through the hole with the glove. He decided to pet the creature until it relax. He usually does this when his pet guinea pig wouldn't stop moving around so much. The creature seemed to relaxed a bit, but it started making a whining sound when it no longer want the rubber hand petting him. Craig hesitated, but he opened the small door and picked up the creature.

"Alright alright...I'll only do this for a little bit...you better not puke on me or something," Craig said as he started petting the creature on it supposed head. The creature started purring and Craig couldn't help but smile. It really was adorable.

That is until it bit him.

"Ow! Fuck!" Craig hissed as he retracted his finger. Craig saw that his finger started bleeding where the creature bit him. "Motherfucker..." Craig hissed. He quickly put the creature back in the tube and headed to the medical ward to get a bandage.

Craig was unaware that the creature started getting bigger in the tube.

After disinfecting his finger and putting on a bandage, Craig decided to head to his room and get some sleep. Once his body landed on his bed, he can already feel how exhausted he was. Craig got under his covers and tried to sleep. Craig suddenly saw something in his head, it looked like the creature, but it was starting to take a shape, it was starting to shape like a human being. Craig opened his eyes, his body was covered in sweat. After looking around and realizing he is alone, he laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Craig raised his hand and looked at the finger that the creature bit earlier.

"...Wonder why it bit me and not Clyde or Bebe..." Craig muttered. Did that creature hate him or something? Craig thought about it, he was the one saying he didn't want it on the ship in the first place. Craig sighed and hope the bite from the creature won't be problematic, he did scan his finger earlier to make sure, and luckily, there were no signs of any disease or something that could grow in his body. Still, he thought he should tell Clyde about this later.

Craig finally closed his eyes and this time saw a person with wild blonde hair, but their skin was slightly green.

* * *

Clyde woke up and was happily walking towards the lab to greet his little friend.

"Good morning Fredrick!" Clyde said cheerfully. However, when Clyde peered through the glass, he noticed the creature was gone. "Fredrick?" Clyde looked around the lab and started peeking under the tables and drawers. He couldn't find the little creature. "Where'd you go little buddy?"

Suddenly, Clyde felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Clyde stood up and saw a person with light green skin and antennas on top of their head. What was even weird is that the person was completely naked and their private parts were wiggling.

"Hi...d-dad..."

Clyde bolted out of the room, screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Everyone!"

"Ugh...Clyde, it's too early for this shit," Kyle groaned as he opened the door of his room.

"Kyle!" Clyde crashed into Kenny and hugged him tightly.

"Dude, what's going on?" Stan asked as he left his room. One by one, everyone got out of their rooms and stared at Clyde.

"T-there's...there's..."

"There's what Clyde? Use your words," Nichole said.

"Alien with a dick!" Clyde screamed.

"What?" Craig asked.

"Pfff...don't you mean tentacles or something?" Kenny joked.

"Gee Kenny, Are alien dicks really their tentacles?" Butters asked.

"They are, especially if you read those japanese comics."

"Guys! Why aren't you panicking!?" Clyde screamed.

"Dude, aren't you seeing things? I bet you were dreaming," Stan sighed.

"Yeah, so why don't you do us a favor and shut up!" Cartman said angrily.

"No no no! I know what I saw. Fredrick is no longer a tiny slug! He's an alien that looks like a human boy with a wiggling dick!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Melissa is not a human boy with a wiggling dick," Bebe huffed.

"Look, why don't we go into the lab and just check it out. Will that make you feel better?" Kyle asked.

"No way, I'm not going near that thing again, especially when it just called me dad!" Clyde exclaimed.

Kyle sighed, he made eye contact with Craig, "what do you say? Should we check this out?"

"..." Craig felt the bandage on his finger and remembered that the creature bit him, he suddenly remembered the weird dream he had. Something weird is happening. "...Let's take a look."

Everyone looked each other but agreed to check it out. Clyde hesitated, but he followed close behind the group as they made their way to the lab. Upon entering, they saw nothing. The chamber tube is empty, but they didn't see an alien boy with a wiggling dick.

"See, nothing," Stan said.

"But where's Melissa? What did you do to our child Clyde!?" Bebe said angrily.

"I swear! Our so called child is all grown up and has escaped! He's loose in the ship! He's probably waiting to attack us just so he could eat our brains!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Isn't that zombies?" Token said.

"Oh...well...aliens can eat brains too!"

"Then you should be fine considering you don't have any," Craig said.

Everyone started laughing and decided to leave the lab and head to the dining area to get some breakfast.

"You guys, you gotta believe me! I swear I saw an alien boy with green skin and a wiggling dick!"

"Seriously Clyde, you probably slept while reading one of your weird porno magazines and was dreaming you saw an alien boy...actually...mind lending me a couple?" Kenny said. Butter elbowed him on the sides. "Sorry sorry."

When the group reached the dining area, they froze. They was a figure sitting on top of the table, completely naked, and eating a box of Froot Loops. The figure raised its head and smiled.

"Hey mom, hey dad. It's me, Fredrick...or Melissa as you called me."

Everyone screamed and closed the door to the dining area and ran to the main room.

"What the fuck was that!" Stan exclaimed.

"I told you! That was little Fredrick!" Clyde said.

"He ain't so little anymore!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What are we suppose to do!?" Wendy shouted.

"Um...e-excuse me...that was a bit rude don't you think?"

The crew turned around and were surprised to see the alien boy with them.

"How'd he get out!?" Bebe shouted as she climbed on top of her chair.

"Cartman! I thought you locked the door!" Kyle shouted.

"I fucking did! I guess he got out easily!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Well...I just put in the code you guys use to open the door...it was pretty simple," the alien said.

"What the fuck!? How does it know the code!?" Token exclaimed.

"Um...I do have a name," the alien said.

"Yeah, we know. Fredrick!" Clyde said.

"No it's Melissa!"

"It clearly has an alien dick, that means it's a fucking dude!"

"Actually, my name is Tweek."

"What? What kind of name is that?"

"The kind that I gave myself. No offense dad, but I would rather be called the name my bio parents gave me," the alien name Tweek said.

"B-bio parents, gee, but...you were an egg, how could your parents name you before you were hatched?" Butters asked.

"Easy, I could hear them when I was in the egg, besides...the name Fredrick is...sorta weird."

"And Tweek isn't? What an ungrateful son I raised," Clyde said.

"For one day, the child you raised is already a full grown...whatever it is!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek looked at Craig and it looked extremely pleased. "It's you! I finally found you." Tweek walked closer to Craig, who started backing away as soon as Tweek got close to him. Craig was against a wall and couldn't escape when the alien boy was in front of him. Craig shut his eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen. He felt arms around his waist.

"Huh?"

"Um...what's going on?"

"Is he...hugging...Craig?"

Craig opened his eyes and saw that the alien has leaned in and was hugging him. The alien had his head on Craig's shoulder and was purring as he rubbed his cheek against Craig's chest. Craig started blushing and tried to pull the alien away from him.

"...Okay...I need to understand what the hell is going on before I start freaking out again," Token said.

"I can explain," Tweek sighed dreamily, not once letting go, no matter how hard Craig pulled on him to get off. "You see, last night, I bit your captain here and took some of his DNA. There, I managed to create my own DNA and create this human body. I also managed to learn to speak and move like all of you and learn many things from what I heard when you guys talked around me. I managed to get the codes you use to open and close doors manually, I know what you guys eat, and other things."

"So...that was why you bit me? Why didn't you bit Clyde or Bebe?" Craig asked.

"Hey!" Clyde and Bebe exclaimed.

"Because...you're very cute," Tweek smiled as he straighten up. Craig couldn't help but blush at how tall the alien was compared to him, and he was a tall guy.

"Oh sweet, an alien totally wants bang the captain," Cartman laughs.

"Shut up fatass! This is serious! We found a very intelligent alien species that can easily adapt after taking some DNA!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, but this one seems bold enough to take DNA from Craig," Stan said.

"Yeah, that's really brave of him," Wendy agreed.

"Fuck off!" Craig flipped the two and then everyone else in the room, whether they deserved it or not. He then flipped off the alien, who became surprised at the gesture.

"W-why are you flipping me off?" Tweek asked.

"Because, you fucking bit me last night and you're now hugging me and not letting go! I'm fucking pissed! Now get off!" Craig finally shoved the alien off of him when his grip was loose enough.

"Aw, don't be like that darling," Tweek said.

Craig started blushing again, "D-darling!?"

"Yes, I have chosen you to be my mate. I really really like you after all," Tweek smiled sweetly.

"Huh, hope you like taking it from the butt," Cartman laughs.

"Um...look...Tweek was it? Um...I don't think you mating with Craig is something we can allow," Kyle interfered.

"...Why not?" Tweek asked as he stared at Kyle menacingly.

"It's just...it's not something we do from where we came from," Kyle said nervously.

"Well I now that you humans also try to be more open minded...so me having sex with Craig shouldn't be judged...should it?" Tweek pouted.

"I'm not having sex with you!" Craig couldn't stop blushing.

"Why not? I chose you to take your DNA from, I chose you to learn about humans and how you all work. Why can't we mate? I can make you feel good, I'll even be gentle!" Tweek said.

"Jesus fucking Christ! I'm not having sex with an alien, especially one that originally was a tiny slug just a day ago!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh...I see..." Tweek lowered his head and everyone saw how Tweek's antennas drooped. Tweek's skin started to lose color until he was more of a greenish grey.

"Well gee Tweek, sorry that your um...sex life ain't going to work out...but um...you're welcome to stay on the ship and travel with us," Butters offered.

"As long as you don't eat us," Kenny said.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't eat people, after consuming Craig's DNA, I have become accustomed to human food like you," Tweek said.

"Well...guess that takes away one fear...don't know about the rest," Nichole said.

"Well...guess we should all get use to this and...welcome our new crew member," Wendy said.

"Um...right...but we should probably get him some clothes. I don't want to be staring at his weird dick all the time."

Everyone looked down and started blushing. They have completely forgotten that the alien boy was technically naked. This caused Craig to blushed even more because he remembered the alien hugged him earlier.

"Craig, why don't you give him some clothes?"

"Fine, but if this thing starts touching my ass, I'm screaming for help," Craig said as he led the alien to his room.

"Don't worry, we'll come if you need help...after we record it of course," Kenny laughs.

"Ugh!" Craig groaned.

Once the two were in Craig's room, Craig looked into his closet and started taking out a few clothes that would fit Tweek. He found a button down shirt and black jeans. He handed the clothes to the alien and started searching for some extra pair of boots.

"What? No underwear?"

"I'm not letting you borrow my underwear. You're going commando if we have to," Craig sighed.

"Alright, but if you don't want to see my little friend wiggling through the pants, I recommend some underwear."

"Ugh, fine," Craig opened a specific drawer and took out some boxers. He handed them to Tweek. "Tell anyone you have my underwear and I'll throw you into deep space."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Besides, I can live without air anyways, and I'll always find my way back to you," Tweek said as he hugged Craig and nuzzled against his neck.

"Dude, get off!" Craig blushed and tried to push the alien away.

"Oh Craig, why can't we just mate? I promise to make you feel good," Tweek purred.

"You are such a horn dog," Craig sighed. He finally pried the alien off of him and pulled him away.

"I still don't see why we can't..." Tweek pouted as he sat on Craig's bed.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're an alien!?"

"So? At least I'm not as bad as those probing ones, they just abduct you and put those probing things up your butt, all while you're not fully awake," Tweek sighed.

"...How would you know all of this? You were only born yesterday!"

"Told you, I get most of my knowledge by listening from outside my egg, besides, the goo I was covered in gave me all the knowledge I need about the universe," Tweek said.

"Good for you," Craig rolled his eyes.

"Yeah isn't it...like...I know you are very sensitive right here," Tweek said as he started kissing a certain spot behind Craig's ear.

"W-what are you..." Craig blushed, his body started shaking at the sensation. Craig would have fallen on to the alien's lap if Clyde didn't knock on his door.

"Craig! Did you give Tweek the stuff he needs yet? I'm getting worried!"

"H-he's fine!" Craig exclaimed as he pushed Tweek down on his bed and stopped him.

"I'm not worried about him I'm more worried about you!"

"Ugh, I'm fine. I think I can handle one perverted alien," Craig sighed. He suddenly felt Tweek hugging his arm and giving it a big squeeze. Craig glared at the alien, but couldn't help blushing.

"Alright, well finish soon. We're making waffles!"

"Alright, we'll be there..."

Once Clyde's footsteps started being quieter, indicating he is leaving, Tweek pulled Craig down until he was on top of the alien.

"Hm...I usually like being the one on top...but this view looks nice," Tweek purred.

"How the fuck would you even know if you prefer being on top!?"

"Instincts," Tweek smiled.

"Ugh, let's just go," Craig pulled Tweek's hands off of him and the two left and headed towards the dining area.

The two reached the dining area and as Clyde said, there were stacks of waffles at the center of the table.

"Golly, doesn't Tweek look nice," Butters said.

"Especially when it smells like Craig," Tweek whispered. Craig started blushing, but quickly pushed the alien forward.

Craig tried sitting as far away from the alien, but the alien simply pulled his seat closer to Craig.

"Wouldn't you rather sit between your so called adoptive parents?" Craig sighed as he grabbed a couple of waffles.

"But I want to sit with you," Tweek said as he rested his head on Craig's arm.

"Our son is growing up so fast," Clyde said as he started crying.

"I know..." Bebe sighed as she gave Clyde a napkin to wipe his tears.

"Literally," Kyle sighed, "so...what are we going to do with Tweek here?"

"Well since he's going to be staying with us, I guess we just have to assign him some work," Wendy said.

"So Tweek, what can you do?" Stan asked.

"Lots of things. After getting as much knowledge from Craig's DNA, I'm pretty sure I can do most of your work, especially the ones that are very hard on you. I could probably fix any of the machinery outside when they're damaged," Tweek said.

"Huh, guess you could do that, especially since it looks like you don't need to breathe air or anything," Wendy said.

"Anything else?"

"Um...oh," Tweek got up and lifted Cartman by his chair.

"What the fuck!?"

"I'm very strong...I could probably help lift any heavy objects you might have," Tweek said.

"Deal," Kyle smiled.

"Hey! Quit laughing you guys and help me get down!" Cartman said.

"Mm...judging from how Craig feels for you...I think I'll keep you up here a little longer," Tweek smirked.

"You fucking dirty alien! I should deport you!"

"Wrong type of alien fatass," Kyle sighed.

"Whatever!"

Everyone in the room started laughing at Cartman. Even Craig put on a smile. Tweek decided that he really likes that smile.

* * *

For weeks, Tweek has proven to be a valuable member of the crew. Everyone seemed to eased up on the alien boy, especially Craig, though he still didn't appreciate the alien's sexual urges.

"Peekaboo!" Tweek walked in on Craig while he was showering.

"Jesus Christ!" Craig exclaimed as he tried to cover himself.

"Wow...you really do have a great body," Tweek said. He was practically drooling.

"Dude, get the fuck out!" Craig blushed. He threw a bar of soap at Tweek's head.

"Oh don't be such a um...what did Clyde called it...sour puss?"

"Stop getting advice from Clyde," Craig sighed. "Now get out, I'm taking a shower here."

"Well why can't I take a shower with you? Don't you humans have problems preserving water or something?" Tweek said.

"Ugh...fine, but if I see you staring at my dick I'm shoving this back scrubber up your ass," Craig threatened.

"Sounds kinky," Tweek giggled.

"Whatever, just...turned around!"

"Alright alright, I'll be done soon, I just need to get all this space dust off of me," Tweek said as he picked up the bar of soap that Craig hit him with and started lathering himself with it.

They were quiet and Craig couldn't help put peek at the alien. Like Tweek promised, he wasn't looking at him or doing anything lewd. Craig was going to turn back around but he couldn't help but look at Tweek's skin. Even though it was green, he could still see that the middle part of his body was similar to human skin. It looked smooth and soft looking. Craig didn't understand how the transparent slug he saw turned into this. Craig would be lying to himself if he didn't think that the alien wasn't attractive.

Craig realized what he was doing and force himself to look away. His face was completely red and he hoped the alien didn't notice.

"You think my skin looks nice?"

"W-what?"

"Dude, I took your DNA, so I know what you're thinking most of the time," Tweek turned around and smirked.

"So...you can read my mind..." Craig blushed.

"Yep...I also knew what you were dreaming last night. My...you have a weird fascination for guinea pigs," Tweek giggled.

"Ugh, if you're done. Please leave," Craig sighed.

"I would...but how can I when you're all hard down there," Tweek said as he pointed down.

Craig's eyes widen as he looked down and realized he was hard.

"F-fuck! I told you not to look!" Craig blushed as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Oh please, just like I can read your mind, I can also feel your body, so I know when you're aroused," Tweek licked his lips and started moving closer to Craig.

"Y-you probably made me like this since it seems you're connected to my body and junk," Craig blushed.

"Nope, that's all you. I wish I could do that, then maybe you would be begging me to touch you," Tweek purred.

"S-shut up! I...I can handle this on my own," Craig blushed.

"Doesn't seem fun doing it on your own though...let me..." Tweek lowered his body till his face was close to Craig's dick.

"W-what the fuck!" Craig blushed even harder.

"Sh...just let me do all the work," Tweek purred. Tweek suddenly grabbed Craig's dick by the base and gave it a bit of a squeeze, causing Craig to gasped and support himself against the wall behind him.

"T-Tweek...you...you need to...s-stop..."

"Nope, I've always wanted to know what you taste like," Tweek said. He started licking all the way from the base to the very tip. Tweek swirled his tongue in the slit and tasted the small cum that was already coming out. "You taste delicious."

"F-fuck you a-asshole," Craig blushed, but he could feel his knees wobbling. It was getting harder to stand.

"My...I really love that harsh tongue of yours, I can't wait to take a bite of it," Tweek giggled. He started pumping Craig's dick with his hands.

"J-Jesus, why does it sound like you're actually planning on eating me?"

"Now why would I eat the person I like?" Tweek said. Tweek leaned forward and kissed the tip before taking the entire thing in his mouth.

"F-fuck!" Craig groaned as he grabbed Tweek's hair and tried pulling him away.

Tweek didn't let that stop him, he lowered his head till the tip hit the back of his throat. Craig gasped and his hands loosen his grasp on Tweek's hair. Tweek happily smiled, Craig has finally loosen up and is accepting it. Tweek thought it would make Craig feel even good by having his teeth graze the skin a bit, as shown from one of Clyde's magazines.

"A-ah! W-what are you doing!?"

Tweek couldn't speak to him, his mouth was full after all, so he decided to send a message through his mind.

_Just teasing you with my teeth, I know they're sharp, but I'll be very careful._

"W-what the fuck!?" Craig eye's widen.

_Just sending you a message telepathically, another benefit of taking some of your DNA._

"S-shit...I'm seriously never going to get use to this..." Craig panted.

Tweek smiled and continued bobbing his head up and down while his tongue swirled around Craig's length.

"S-shit...T-Tweek I'm going to...fuck!" Craig panted, Tweek knew Craig was going to come. Tweek used his hands to make Craig come faster. "F-Fuck...T-Tweek!" Craig grabbed Tweek's hair once more and pushed his head down. Tweek felt Craig's cum hit his throat. "Shit..." Craig panted, he finally let Tweek go and he slowly collapsed on the floor.

Tweek swallowed as much of Craig's cum as he can and stared at the human boy in front of him. "I was right, you taste delicious."

"F-fuck you you pervert," Craig blushed.

"Yet, you still let me do that to you. Just imagine what we'll do when we're in your bed," Tweek purred. Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips. It was a simple kiss, but Tweek pushed his tongue inside and Craig moaned when he felt Tweek's tongue playing with his own. Tweek pulled away, with a string of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Jesus..." Craig panted as he stared at Tweek with a glazed look.

"At least we're in the shower already, and we don't have to worry about getting dirty," Tweek giggled, he gave Craig a chaste kiss and finally left.

Craig continued to sit on the floor and trying to grasped what just happened.

He was completely screwed.

* * *

Craig tried his best to avoid the alien at all cost. Whenever they were in the same room together, Craig would quickly leave the room with some kind of excuse.

"Um...where are you going?" Kyle asked.

"Bathroom," Craig said.

"Again? You already went three times in the last couple of hours," Clyde said.

"Um...diarrhea?" Craig said.

"Ew, too much info," Bebe said.

"Sorry," Craig said and continue leaving.

"..." Tweek stared at him and couldn't help but feel sad.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Clyde asked.

"I think Craig is avoiding me," Tweek said.

"Nah, Craig isn't avoiding you. You heard him, he has diarrhea," Clyde said.

"Bullshit," Tweek cussed and stomp his way to his room.

"...Huh...guess he's at that age," Clyde said.

"And what age would that be?" Token said.

"You know, when you start acting rebellious towards your parents," Clyde said.

"Dude, he's the same age as us," Stan said.

"He might even be older considering he is an alien after all," Kyle sighed.

"Still!"

"...God damn it Clyde..."

Craig continued avoiding Tweek for a couple of days now. He would eat his food in his room, he would not make eye contact with the alien, and he would ignore all of the alien's remarks or hard work.

Tweek was getting sick of it.

Tweek decided to barge into Craig's room.

"What the fuck dude?" Craig exclaimed.

"Don't forget, I know the code to your room, no matter how many times you change it," Tweek said.

"Right, now get out."

"Not until you talk to me," Tweek said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Craig sighed as he started to leave. Tweek pulled his arm and shoved him back on his bed. "Tweek!"

"I'm not letting you leave until you talk to me," Tweek said.

"Look, if we're so connected and all that bullshit, should you be able to know how I feel right now?"

"I do, but I want to hear you say it, I know it'll make you feel better if you talk about your feelings," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah, not happening," Craig said.

"If you don't then I'm going to make you."

"Yeah? How?"

"I haven't shown you all the things I can do, I can make you say it with my alien powers," Tweek said. Craig started getting nervous but he suddenly looked at Tweek's eyes, they were nervous looking.

"...You're lying," Craig sighed.

"I-I'm not, I really do have powers that can make you say it!" Tweek said.

"Okay...go ahead then. Make me say my feelings," Craig said.

"I-I will. I'm going to do it..."

"Do it then."

"I'll do it! I'll definitely do it!" Tweek said.

"Go ahead."

"Nnngggg!"

There was silence. Nothing happened.

"Knew it." Craig sighed as he stood up.

Craig once again attempted to leave his room, but Tweek grabbed his arm. "Please...please don't shut me out...please..."

"...Why are you doing this?"

"I don't...I don't want you to feel like this around me anymore...it hurts..it really hurts..."

"...Where does it hurt?"

"In my chest."

"Your chest...are you sick or something? I told you you should just wear a spacesuit and not go out there unprotected."

"No..it's nothing like that..."

Craig sighed and turn around. His relationship with Tweek is awkward, but he was still captain of his ship and they were still crew members. "Show me..."

Tweek turned around. Craig was surprised to see that the alien was crying. Craig didn't think it was possible for him to cry, even if he has taken human DNA from him and became part human himself.

"I-it hurts here..." Tweek unbutton his shirt and Craig was surprised to see Tweek's chest become transparent and revealing his heart. It was strange, it looked exactly like a human heart, it was only colored blue instead of red. "It hurts when you ignore me...it hurts when I see you avoiding me...it hurts..." Tweek started crying, he grabbed Craig's hand and gave it a big squeeze.

"...Tweek...I-"

Suddenly, Kyle's voice came from the speakers, alerting Craig and Tweek.

"Cap...I mean...Craig! We're near a planet! This one has living creatures! It might be habitable!" Kyle exclaimed.

Craig looked at the speaker and then back at Tweek, he still looked hurt, he didn't want Craig to let go. Craig finally felt something he never thought he would ever feel. Guilt. Craig looked at Tweek and sighed. He has a job to do.

Craig pulled his hand out of Tweek's grasp and pressed on the intercom. "Alright Kyle, tell everyone to be prepared."

"Yes sir."

Craig took his finger off the button and opened the door. He looked back at Tweek, who looked down looking sad. "Come on...let's go."

"...Coming," Tweek sighed. He followed close behind Craig.

The guilt Craig felt grew.

* * *

 

"Glad you can join us captain," Wendy said.

"Don't call me that," Craig sighed.

"Right, well our computers definitely see living lifeforms on this planet," Bebe said.

"Alright everyone. Once we step out, we have to be very careful. We don't know if these locals are hostile or not," Craig said.

"Alright, so who's going?"

"I'll come," Tweek said weakly.

"You sure kiddo? You look kinda down," Clyde said.

"I'm fine..." Tweek said.

"Alright, well we better suit up!"

Everyone got ready and prepared for their mission. Craig's guilt wasn't going down though. He watched as Tweek put on his suit and got ready to go outside.

"How come you're wearing a suit?" Bebe asked.

"...I've been feeling sick lately, so I don't want to worsen it by going out there unprotected..." Craig started feeling like his throat was clogged up, Tweek was really not taking it easy on him.

"Alright then, well just be careful kiddo," Bebe said and kissed Tweek on the head.

"Thanks mom," Tweek sighed.

The people who were going were Clyde, Bebe, Craig, Kyle, and Tweek. Everyone else were going to stay on the ship and observe them through the cameras on their suits.

"Okay everyone, stay close together and don't do anything stupid," Craig said.

"Pff...someone already did," Tweek mumbled.

"...Tweek, do you have a problem with me?" Craig said, he was starting to get angry at how Tweek was being childish.

"Oh you of all people should know why I have a problem with you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Um...are you two alright?" Kyle asked.

"Shut up!" Craig and Tweek said to Kyle before glaring at each other once more.

"Woah woah my boy, I don't think it's wise to anger the captain here," Clyde said as he tried to pull Tweek away.

"Oh get off! You're not even my real dad!" Tweek exclaimed as he slapped Clyde's hand off of him.

Clyde stepped back and started looking hurt. "Oh...I just...I..." Clyde started crying.

"Tweek, look what you did," Bebe said as she tried to calm Clyde down.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Kyle asked.

"Um...is there a problem over there guys?" Token's voice said.

"Yeah...what's going on?" Wendy asked.

Craig sighed and responded, "nothing, we're going through some emotional crap right now. We'll be fine, we're leaving now."

"Alright, just focus on the mission you guys," Wendy said.

"Hey Craig, if you and Tweek are having a lover's quarrel, try to be like me and Butters here!"

"Well gee Kenny, I don't think that's what they really need right now..."

"Oh...worth a shot though."

"Alright, turning off communications for awhile," Craig sighed as he pressed a button on the side of his helmet. He stared at Tweek, "look, either you calm the fuck down or we're leaving without you. You're choice."

"Hmph," Tweek crossed his arms and started walking out.

"Ugh," Craig groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Everyone ventured for a bit, but so far they haven't come in contact with any lifeforms yet.

"Huh...guess once we landed, they went into hiding or something..." Kyle said.

"Well we still need to be careful though," Craig said.

Clyde didn't say anything for awhile and Tweek started feeling bad for earlier.

"...Clyde...I'm sorry for snapping at you...I'm just on edge lately," Tweek sighed.

Clyde didn't respond, he simply kept walking forward.

"...I just...I never had a dad to be there for me...I don't even know what happened to them...so when you picked up my egg and decided to take me with you...I'm grateful. Really. You really are like a father I never had," Tweek said.

Clyde stopped and turned towards Tweek. He hugged him as he started crying. "Oh, you'll always be my little Fredrick!"

"T-thanks...dad..." Tweek said as he awkward patted Clyde on the back.

"Aw, and you'll always be my little Melissa," Bebe said as she hugged the two.

Craig watched the display and sighed. He saw that Tweek was looking at him, and saw that Tweek mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him. Craig looked at him and smiled. He then mouthed his apology to Tweek as well. Tweek smiled at him, and Craig did the same.

Suddenly, they heard rustling near some bushes and everyone crowded close to each other.

"W-what was that?" Bebe asked.

"I think it's the lifeforms," Kyle said.

"Okay everyone, be ready for what might come," Craig said.

"R-right!" Tweek said as he brought out his sharp teeth.

The figure came closer and closer until...nothing.

"Huh? What's going..." Everyone looked around till their eyes landed on the ground. What they saw was a transparent slug. It looked exactly like Tweek when he was still a slug.

"Is that..."

"No way..."

Soon, more slugs started coming out and they all surrounded the group.

Craig pressed the button on his helmet and turned on communications. "Um...you guys seeing this?"

"Yep..." Wendy said.

"Dude..." Stan said.

"This is so...so..." Nichole said.

"Yeah...it's so-"

"Gross, what the fuck are those!?" Cartman said.

"Dude, those things are probably Tweek's family or something! Show some respect!" Stan said.

"Yeah fatass," Token said.

"Whatever, they're so gross and all wiggly and shit," Cartman said. The group could hear Cartman taking a long sip from his soda. Craig really wondered how that guy managed to get this job.

"...Mom...dad?" Tweek said.

"Yes?" Clyde and Bebe said.

"No no...them..." Tweek said as he pointed at the two creatures next to each other.

"Wait a minute...that small thing gave birth to that large egg!?" Clyde said.

"Yes...if I recall...the females of my kind can really...really take in large objects up their-"

"No need for that information on the log!" Craig said.

"...Gross girl," Bebe said.

Tweek's parents started squealing, to which Tweek replied.

"Y-yeah...it's me...Tweek. Your son..." Tweek said as he picked up his parents. "Sorry if I look weird...I may have bitten a human to take this form."

His parents continued squealing.

"What are they saying?" Bebe asked.

"Hm...oh, everyone, can you please take off your gloves? Don't worry, the air here is breathable for humans." Tweek said.

"...Alright."

Everyone started taking off their gloves and suddenly, all the slug creatures started crawling on them.

"Um...Tweek, what are they doing!?"

"Don't worry, their doing what I did so I can be half human." Tweek said.

"Wait, are they going to-" Tweek's parents jumped into Craig's hands and bit his fingers. "Ow! Fuck! Not again!"

"Ow!" Bebe exclaimed. "You could have asked you jerk!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! There's like five here! Ow! Six!" Clyde cried.

"Ow! Shit! We did not agree to this Tweek! Ow!"

After all the slugs that were crawling on them finished, they all climbed down and started changing. They all grew bigger and bigger until they were around human sized and they started taking shape.

After a while, the group were surrounded by people that looked like Tweek.

"My, this is a new experience. You sure found yourself a nice lad their Tweek." Tweek's father said.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my, it's so great to see you again Tweek," Tweek's mother said as she went over to her son. Everyone thought she was going to kiss him like a mother would do, but instead, she licked his entire face with her long tongue.

"Ew," Bebe said.

"Huh...glad Tweek never asked us to do that..."

"Mom, cut it out," Tweek laughs.

"I'm sorry, we just missed you so much. We're sorry we left you on that dead planet."

"Hey...why did you leave him there?"

"It was an accident. You see, we use to live on that planet until a meteor shower crashed down on us and poisoned our water supply. With everyone panicking and avoiding getting hit, we had to escape in a hurry. With all the confusion, we didn't realized we left our son there. Oh, thank you so much for finding Tweek."

"Oh...so you didn't abandon him?"

"No...we thought he was dead! But seeing him here, all grown up and with his lover, I'm so happy!"

"L-lover!?" Craig blushed.

"Yes, Tweek chose you when he bit you."

"W-wait a minute!? Does that mean all these slugs are going to try and mate with us now!?" Bebe exclaimed.

"No way! I'm pretty sure four out of the six were dude!" Clyde exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing around them.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Kyle asked.

"Oh no, we bit you just to gain knowledge and shape ourselves to be like you, Tweek bit Craig just so their bodies can be connected."

Craig blushed and looked at the alien. Tweek didn't look at him, but he swore he saw a smirk on his face.

"Our son has really grown, but I'm afraid you and your lover must be separated now."

"What!?" Craig and Tweek exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean they must be separated?" Clyde asked.

"Well...now that Tweek has reunited with us, he'll be staying here with his family. You didn't think we would let Tweek go away again after being separated, did you?"

"Huh...I guess we...never thought about that..." Kyle said.

"...But...he's my son...I...I" Clyde started crying again.

Bebe sighed and placed an arm around Clyde, "face it Clyde...he was never our son...no matter how much we want him to be. He's their son." Bebe pointed at Tweek's parents.

"...You're right," Clyde sniffled.

"...Tweek...do you...want to stay?" Kyle asked.

Tweek looked around. He looked at his parents, he looked at his friends, he then looked at Craig. He didn't want to leave him, but he knew that Craig probably didn't want him around anymore.

Tweek sighed, "I guess so. I'm finally with my own kind. I mean...I wasn't meant to stay with you guys forever...right?"

"...Right..." Craig said.

"...I guess this is it guys...this is goodbye," Tweek said.

"Oh...you'll always be our son!" Clyde cried as he hugged Tweek.

"Yeah, mommy will always love you!" Bebe cried as she hugged him as well.

Tweek hugged them both and they eventually let go, tears falling.

"You were...weird...but...pretty cool dude," Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle...and good luck handling Cartman," Tweek said.

"Ha ha...right..." Kyle groaned.

Craig was silent, Bebe nudged him to say something. Craig sighed and stepped forward. "...You were...a pain in my ass...you were a pervert, and you have a weird looking dick."

"Y-you could hold back there man," Clyde laughed nervously.

"But...you were a valuable member...and I...I mean...we will miss you," Craig said. He then pulled Tweek closer to his body and hugged him. Tweek smiled and returned the hug. Craig's body started shaking. He was crying. "...I'm going to miss you Tweek..."

Tweek felt tears in his eyes, "I'll miss you too..."

They let go and took a step away from each other. The group gathered as much information as they can on the planet and eventually left. They waved goodbye to their alien friend. Once they were on the ship and informed everyone, they all fell silent.

"...Good riddance! That alien was so annoying," Cartman said.

"...Can we also leave him here?" Kyle asked.

"No, we don't want to torture those nice aliens," Stan said.

Craig didn't say anything, he looked out the window, he could still see Tweek staring at the ship. Their eyes made contact, Craig knew that look all too well.

"Hey Craig, while you were gone, we got a message from the boss! He said you've been doing very well as captain and wants you to take part on a solo mission for awhile," Token said.

"...Can I reject?"

"What?"

"Look...I know I may have shown how much I dislike you guys...but...honestly...you've all grown on me...even Cartman," Craig said.

"That...has to be the nicest thing you ever told us...thanks..." Stan said.

"But this is your dream, you should take it. We'll be fine on our own...besides, if you ever get bored, you can always come back," Token said.

"..." Craig looked out and saw that Tweek is already leaving with his family. He sighed. "I guess I do want to be alone for awhile...especially when it feels my heart has been shattered."

"...Woah...did you...actually fall for Tweek?" Clyde asked.

"...No...I think I loved him this entire time..." Craig said.

"That's way too gay dude," Cartman said.

"God damn it Cartman! If you don't shut up I'm going to leave you on Pluto!"

"Fuck you Kyle!"

While the two argued and everyone trying to stop them before they destroy something, Craig looked out the window and sighed. "...I love you Tweek," he whispered.

Tweek suddenly stopped walking and turned around as he watched the ship starting to take off.

"Tweek? You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Tweek said as he smiled sadly as the ship left. He turned around and continued walking with his family. "I know Craig...I know...I love you too." Tweek whispered to himself.

* * *

It has been exactly two months since Craig left his crew in order to pursue his solo mission dream. Craig would lie to himself if he didn't say he didn't miss everyone, maybe not Cartman, but he still missed everyone else. However, the one person he really missed was the alien boy who chose him to be his mate.

"Ugh...I got to stop thinking about him..." Craig sighed as he pressed the autopilot on his ship. He suddenly gets a call and realized it's from Clyde. "Hello?"

"Craig! We miss you dude!" Clyde cried.

"Ugh...Clyde, I'll be back and be your captain again after this year is over," Craig said.

"But we really really miss you!" Clyde exclaimed.

"...I miss you guys too," Craig said.

"Ha! Told you I could get him to say it," Clyde smirked as he showed that everyone was in the room as well. "Pay up Token."

"God damn it," Token sighed as he handed a twenty to Clyde.

"Ugh. I gotta get back to work, I'll talk to you later," Craig said.

"Wait wait! It says here you're near Tweek's planet! Maybe you could go down there and say hi to him," Clyde said.

"No can do. I got orders to head to planet 5G-10945. That trip will take me weeks to get and I don't want to make any detours," Craig said.

"Aw...well when it's done...can you say hi to him afterwards?"

"...I'll think about it," Craig said.

"Thanks Craig, tell Tweek that his human mom and dad really misses him!" Clyde said.

Before Craig could respond, the ship suddenly bolted and the screen showed that a ship has accidentally bumped into a small ship.

"Um...I'll have to talk to you guys later, something's up," Craig said.

"A-alright, be careful man! If could be one of those aliens that are all black and have that weird little alien for a tongue!"

"Dude, that was a movie," Stan said.

"It could happen!"

Craig sighed and dropped the call. He unbuckled his seat belt and headed towards the docks. He looked through the window and realized there really was a small ship, before he could do anything, the small ship suddenly started turning around and heading towards Tweek's planet.

"Huh...they could have at least said sorry or something..." Craig sighed. He decided while he wait to reached his destination, he would take a short nap. As he headed to his room, he suddenly hears something. Craig turned his head, but didn't find anything. "...." Craig quickly walked to his room and locked the door. When he turned around.

"Hi Craig," Tweek said, lying on Craig's bed.

"T-Tweek!?"

"I'm back," Tweek smiled. The alien stood up and hugged Craig, Craig returned the hug and buried his face into Tweek's shoulder. "I miss you."

"...I miss you too," Craig said. The two held each other for awhile and they finally let go. "How did you...the ship."

"Yep, borrowed it from dad...I just hope I didn't scratch it..."

"Hold on...how are you going to go back though? Your ship left."

"Which is why I'm staying."

"What?"

"I begged my parents to let me go with you when I heard that you were going to be near my planet. They hesitated, but when I mentioned how we were deeply in love, they eventually agreed and here I am. I feel like you need the company on this solo mission of yours."

"That's the point of a solo mission though," Craig sighed.

"Yeah...but...I just want to be with you..." Tweek placed his lips on Craig's and the two started to kiss each other.

The sensation was so familiar and it felt so right to Craig that he started closing his eyes and enjoy the sensation of Tweek's lips. Craig put his hands on Tweek's chest and felt his smooth skin.

"H-hold on...you're...naked..."

"Hm? Oh yeah...it just felt weird being the only one dressed back home...hope you don't mind...especially when you know what we're going to do next," Tweek purred. Craig suddenly fell on top of his bed and looked at Tweek who was now hovering over him.

"...Fuck me..." Craig sighed.

"Plan to babe," Tweek smiled and captured the human boy's lips once more.

* * *

"A-ah! Fuck! Tweek!" Craig cried out as Tweek thrust into him once more.

"A-ah...y-you're really tight man," Tweek panted.

"F-fuck! Tweek! Jesus! Fuck!" Craig panted as he felt himself squeezing on Tweek's hard dick. "I didn't think your thing was going to be this hard!" Craig panted.

"Hey, when I'm not a-aroused...nngg...it's wiggly and have a mind on it's own...but when I'm doing it, it's in my control!"

"W-wait...I just...fuck...realized...what the hell is going to come out?"

"Don't worry...thanks to your DNA, my cum is like your cum...so it'll be the same when I release everything I got into that pretty little hole of yours," Tweek panted as he gave Craig another thrust.

"A-ah! Shit! W-who says I'm going to let you come inside of me!?" Craig panted, tears in his eyes as the pain and pleasure took over his body.

"Oh you'll definitely want me coming inside of you, cleaning if off the bed sheets would take weeks," Tweek said.

"The fuck dude! ...Shit!" Craig moaned as he felt himself coming close. "Fuck...fuck..." Craig panted.

Tweek turned Craig around so he was lying on his back and leaned forward to kiss him.

"L-let's come together..." Tweek panted. Craig nodded.

Tweek grabbed Craig's dick and he started moving his hands along with every thrust he made. Craig gasped as he clutched his bed sheets. Craig finally came all over Tweek's hands and their stomachs, and Craig gasped when he felt Tweek coming inside of him.

"Haaaa.....haaaa...fuck...that was better than I imagined when I thought of...mating with you," Tweek said as he collapsed on top of Craig.

"Ugh...my ass is going to be sore in the morning," Craig groaned, he felt some of Tweek's cum leaking out of him.

"Hey, at least my dick is slimy enough that we don't need any lube," Tweek said as he kissed Craig on the lips once more.

"Ugh...I don't want to admit it...but it felt great," Craig said.

"See, I told you I could make you feel good," Tweek said as he kissed Craig behind the ear. "Now...why don't we go for another round before you really start becoming sore."

Craig hit him on the head. Hard.

"Ow!" Tweek clutched his head.

"Not happening you fucking perverted alien," Craig sighed as he picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, at least I'm not as bad as those probe ones...or that one where it has a small alien inside their mouths!" Tweek said.

"They're fucking real!?"

"Maybe. Space is a big place after all," Tweek said.

"And I'm stuck here, alone with you for awhile," Craig said.

"Yep!" Tweek said as he hugged Craig as the two headed to the bathroom together.

Craig will never admit it, but he was getting lonely on this mission and he was glad to have Tweek be by his side until they were reunited with everyone else.

"You know...why don't we recreate that shower moment right here...maybe with a few twist?" Craig sighed and flipped the alien off. Nonetheless, kissed him gently on the lips.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
